Master END
by GhostDespair
Summary: E.N.D has been Revived. Takes place during Tartaros Arc. Bad at summaries I do not own Fairy Tail, please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is my first Fanfic so read and review and make any suggestions, I can use to fix any errors. I apologize for any wording you might find weird bad habit of mine when I write.**

In the prison cell where both Fairy Tail Wizards Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss are currently locked and chained. The two mages are currently trying to find a way to get free and save Erza and Mirajane. As the mages were thinking someone walked up to the cell door and open it. Both mages look up and see none other than the master of Tartarus himself the Underworld King Mard Geer and with him are several Tartarus Soldiers.

"Take the pink hair mage to the throne room now" Mard Geer Demanded to the soldiers.

"As you command, Lord Mard Geer" the soldiers responded in unison. Then they move towards Natsu and lift him up.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA PUT ME DOWN!" Natsu yelled as he tried to squirm out of the soldiers hold, but it did not work as he was out of strength and magic, though Natsu still continued to struggle.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHERE ERZA AND MIRA ARE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled at the guards. Mard Geer simply ignored the shouting dragon slayer and continued on to the throne room.

Once Mard Geer and Natsu had arrived at the throne room, Natsu was bound by Mard Geer's curse and pinned to the large black cross. Not understanding what was going to happen Natsu began to shout again.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Natsu shouted. Mard Geer simply smirked as Natsu.

"Do not worry, Natsu Dragneel you are about to be part of the greater good" Mard Geer stated.

"What are you?... as Natsu was about to ask the question he felt powerful shockwave going through his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu screamed. This is unlike any kind of pain Natsu felt like he was repeatedly struck by lighting.

The shocks keep going getting more powerful after each. As they were getting stronger Natsu's screams to start echoing through Tartaros' HQ. The echoes reaching everyone in the headquarters.

"Now Awaken our Master E.N.D" Mard Geer chanted as he placed E.N.D's Tome to Natsu chest, and it begins to merge with Natsu, and Natsu continued to scream.

"So Mard Geer is finally going to release him," Kyouka said as she heard the screams from her quarters.

_**Library**_

"Our Master is finally going return," Seliah said looking up from her book.

_**Throne Room**_

As Natsu screams continued black markings begin to form around his body, he also begins to grow two small horns on his head as his hair also begins to spike up more.

"What's happening to me?" Were Natsu's final words as he faded into unconsciousness. Moments later his eyes opened, his eyes completely black and red.(A.N Not good at describing things sorry).

"Mard Geer, it's been a while," Natsu said while standing up making eye contact with the Underworld King.

"It sure has, Master E.N.D" Mard Geer said as kneeled before him.

"So I take it that everything is going according to plan" E.N.D stated.

"Yes, my Master" Mard Geer answered.

""Good" E.N.D responded. E.N.D then began to walk up to the throne and sat down.

"Now this entire World will End"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(A.N This part takes place around the same time as chapter 1)**

Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard was now currently locked in chains and being interrogated by the 9 demon gates Kyouka. Erza was being tortured for information on her childhood friend Jellal, as Tartaros needs all former Magic Council members dead in order to activate Face. Though she still refuses to give in.

"Huff, huff, huff" Erza pant due to the pain she endured

"My you are quite the tough one aren't you, "Kyouka stated "but you'll break eventually, they always do" she smirked. Erza silently looked up and glared at the demon.

"My, My what scary face you're giving, but I'll break through your tough exterior," Kyouka said.

Erza was still panting over the pain, even though it hurts so much she has to fight it. Her friends, she has to fight for them she can't give up now. Then an image of a certain pink haired mage came to her mind.

"That's right he wouldn't want me to give up, I need to keep fighting this" Erza thought with a small smile and blush on her face.

"Hmm, What are you smiling about human" Kyouka questioned.

"I'm smiling because I know we will beat you, no matter how badly you torture me, I will never give up, and I know Fairy Tail will beat your guild" Erza spatted at her.

Kyouka was about to inflict more pain on her until she heard something a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" echoed throughout the hall.

"So Mard Geer is finally going to release him," Kyouka said.

Recognizing the voice of the scream, Erza grew a more shocked and worried expression.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted with worry in her voice.

"Oh, you know him don't you," Kyouka said with an evil smirk.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure Mard Geer is taking good care of him" Kyouka finished with her smile growing wider.

Erza fearing the worst will happen to Natsu, she grew a more angered face and glared at Kyouka.

"**Let Natsu and Mira go**," Erza said with anger.

"Maybe, if you tell me where Jellal is" Kyouka responded.

"I told you before, I don't know where Jellal is. NOW LET NATSU AND MIRA GO!"

"Then I guess your friends are as good as dead" Kyouka told her.

Kyouka was then about to strike Erza some more until a familiar voice in her head.

"_Kyouka, Master E.N.D is requesting the presence of all the 9 Demon Gates, go to the throne immediately" _Mard Geer commanded telepathically.

"_Yes Lord Mard Geer I will be there shortly" _ Kyouka responded.

"Well it's your lucky day, I have to go tend to something," Kyouka said.

"Yakdoriga" Kyouka called. When she called said name, a red demon frog with tentacles came down from the ceiling. When Kyouka saw he was here she gave him an order.

"Keep an eye on her, but don't touch her I want to save all torture to myself," Kyouka ordered. The red frog demon simply nodded agreeing to follow her orders.

With that said, Kyouka left the room. Erza finally found a chance to escape this confinement. Waiting for the moment that Kyouka was far enough Using her pure will strength Erza manages to break the chains she was attached to.

"What do you think you are doing-Uh" Yakdoriga was interrupted when Erza grabbed him by his tentacles and threw the demon against the wall breaking it down.

_*CRASH*_

"What was that?" Lisanna said she manages to escape due to finding a sword near outside her cell and used it to cut her chains.

Lisanna then ran over to find what the noise was and found Erza.

"Erza, you're okay Thank Goodness," Lisanna said with relief.

"Lisanna they captured you to," Erza said noticing the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna nodded at the response and then explained to Erza on what happens with her and Elfman when they went to go save a council member. She also explained to Erza on how the demons took Natsu somewhere and she is trying to look for him and Mira.

"Alright, we have to come up with a plan to save those three" Erza was trying to think of a plan until she heard nearby footsteps coming towards them. When hearing them she got an idea, Erza silently whispered orders to Lisanna, and Lisanna nodded in agreement got into position.

During the meeting of E.N.D and the 9 demon gates, there was a loud crash that alerted them, believing that one of the prisoners escaped or their allies broke in, E.N.D sent Kyouka to go investigate. When she went to check the room she was completely caught off guard when a young white haired mage somehow restrained her.

"Caught you," Lisanna said.

"We got you" Erza spoke emerging from her hiding spot.

Erza then attached the magic cancel cuffs on Kyouka. With Kyouka now restrain Erza began to interrogate her.

"Now where are Natsu, Mira, and Elfman" Erza questioned.

"I don't know the whereabouts of an Elfman, but the one you know as Mira is in the lab on the third layer, but it might be too late," Kyouka told her.

"You bitch. Erza I'm going to go save Mira" Lisanna told her friend and ran off.

Erza simply nodded in response and turned towards the demon.

"You didn't fully answer my question, Where is Natsu" Erza asked. Kyouka simply remained silent.

"TELL ME WHERE NATSU IS NOW" Erza threatened. Kyouka still remained silent.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU" Erza threatened again.

Kyouka then gave Erza an evil smile and told her.

"The one you know as Natsu is dead" Kyouka again.

Erza eyes than widened.

_**A.N. There we go chapter 2 is done, Please read and review, give me any ideas any ideas I can use to fix anything and Thanks for Reading. I will also try to update Lost Prince as soon as I can, as I am currently drafting its second chapter. Thank you for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3 edit

_**Chapter 3**_

**Tartaros base**

"The one you know as Natsu is dead," Kyouka told Erza.

Erza's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsu is dead kept playing in her head. Until her face of shock turns into one of anger.

"You're lying," Erza said in anger.

"Its the truth, your friend Natsu Dragneel is dead," Kyouka told her with an evil smile.

Erza's anger grew, even more, she was about to strike down Kyouka with her katana until suddenly Kyouka broke out of her chains and blocked it.

"Just so you know these chains only magic, not curses like we Etherious used," Kyouka said. Kyouka then used her claws to attack Erza, but was stopped by Erza's katana. When this happened, Erza requipped into her strong armor and giant spear.

Erza produces a powerful strike that broke a hole through the cube. Erza the jumped out of the hole and saw the rest of the guild was on the cube.

"Everyone what are you doing here" Erza asked.

"We'll explain later Erza, are you okay" Makarov asked.

"I'm fine what happened" Erza asked.

"It's all my fault, I was being manipulated by one of those demons and it caused Lisanna to be captured" Elfman confessed.

"It's not your fault Elfman right now we have to save Mira and Lisanna, they should be somewhere in the cube" Erza said.

"Right alright guys let's go save Mira and Lisanna" Elfman shouted as he jumped into the hole Erza made. The rest guild shouted in agreement and followed Elfman down the hole.

"Remember to get what I asked it's the only way to help Laxus and the others" Polyussica said. The guild then nodded as a response and the rest jumped in the hole.

"Erza have you seen Natsu he went to go save you guys and we don't know where he is' Makarov asked. When asked this Erza just looked at the ground with a sadden look. Makarov face widen in shock.

"Erza don't tell me Natsu is de…" Erza didn't even get to hear the master finished as she was grabbed by see thorns and thrown off the cube. On to a construction site she landed on a metal beam face to face with Kyouka.

"Our fight isn't over yet Erza" Kyouka told her.

"I'm going to kill you" Erza responded to her with anger.

**Pluto throne room**

E.N.D. was sitting on his throne with Mard Geer by his side observing all the fights through lacrima vision he wanted to see how the Fairy Tail mages will fair against his strongest soldiers. He watched as Erza clashed with Kyouka and one of the latest demons Neo-Minerva, and he watched with interest as the fight Gray and Silver he wanted how the battle between father and son will turn out. Though he knew Silver will lose as Keyes is almost dead from his fight with Juvia. He continued to watch everyone fight to see how strong these humans really were. E.N.D and Mard Geer were also fully surprised that the Fairy Tail mages stop Face. This action caused E.N.D to flare up in anger.

"Mard Geer kill those pesky Fairies" he demanded.

"As you wish Master" Mard Geer responded. The Underworld King then left the throne room in order to take care of the human mages.

E.N.D. was angry that his whole plan failed. His plan to regain his full power.

**( Skip. most of the fights when the same as the canon, and I am not good at writing fight scenes, Erza defeats Kyouka, Plutogrim is destroyed, Mard Geer and Celestial King Fight Happened, Silver and Keyes dies, Gray gets ice devil slayer magic, Sting and Rogue defeat demon Jiemma )**

The rest of Team Natsu had managed to reunite. Everyone was relieved that they were all okay, but it went noticed that certain pink-haired dragon slayers. When Wendy brought up the question

"Hey guys wheres Natsu" Wendy asked.

"I don't know I couldn't find him anywhere in the cube" Lucy said.

"Yeah where is that Flame-Brain" Gray said.

Erza looked at the ground with tears beginning to form from her eyes.

"He's dead" Erza mumbled.

"What," Wendy said.

"HE"S DEAD" Erza shouted.

"Your lying, there's no way Natsu could be dead" Gray shouted.

"He's right Erza, I bet Natsu is coming right now to help is," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry Lucy but what Master said is true, Natsu is dead, Kyouka confirmed" Erza said with a depressed look. The whole then stiffened and looked at ground each one of them beginning to tear up.

"And you believed her she was trying to use your emotions against you" Lucy shouted to Erza with tears beginning to fill her eyes. Erza remained silent. Lucy then started to cry.

"*Sob* *sob* it can't be l, he can't be dead" Happy cried.

"Everyone, we have to mourn later, right now we need to keep fighting for Natsu's sake," Erza said with a serious expression trying to hold back tears.

"I have to congratulate you on deactivating Face Fairy Tail" a dark voice said. Fairy Tail turn towards the direction the voice was coming from, to see it was none other than Mard Geer.

"But your victory will end here as I will kill you all to honor Master E.N.D wishes," Mard Geer said darkly. Gray then hot serious when he heard Mard Geer mention E.N.D.

"Wheres E.N.D bring him here now" Gray shouted at the demon.

"What business do you have with my Master" Mard Geer questioned the ice mage.

" I'm going to kill him" Gray declared to him. This caused the rest of Fairy Tail to look surprised at Gray's declaration. Though this only caused Mard Geer to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA, YOU ARE FUNNY HUMAN. YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MASTER END. HE MAY NOT BE AT HIS FULL POWER BUT HE IS STILL LEAGUES ABOVE" Mard Geer laughed maniacally.

"A simple human killing E.N.D you must be a special kind of idiot to think that" Mard Geer continued. This caused Gray to get angry after the insults we're thrown, Gray then activate his Devil Slayer Magic his entire left arm became and a great amount of magic began to emit from Gray his entire guild was shocked by this.

"Gray what is this" Erza asked. Gray ignored her.

"I'll explain later Erza, right now I'm going to kill him and bring E.N.D out here to fight." Gray said.

"I like to see you try" Mard Geer as he turned into his etherious form. Getting ready to fight. The rest of Fairy Tail also powered up their magic getting ready to fight.

"Ahhhhhhh" Gray yelled as he charges at the demon. Mard Geer was ready to take the attack until he notices something about Gray's ice.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Longsword" Gray charged with a pink ice sword.

"This is Silver's magic, I see," Mard Geer thought. Mard Geer was then suddenly hit by the new Ice Devil causing severe damage to the demon.

"It seems Silver gave you his magic before died, how touching a final parting gift from your father," Mard Geer told Gray. Gray simply ignored Mard Geer and attacked him again.

"I'm going to kill you and E.N.D. and avenge Natsu." Gray declared. Mard Geer's eyes widened at what he said.

"_Natsu, ah I see that's who they known him as" _Mard Geer thoughts were interrupted when he was hit by Gray's Ice Devil Destruction bow. Mard Geer hated to admit he was actually kind of struggling.

From what was happening with Gray's new Ice Devil Slayer Magic, and Mard Geer seemingly struggling against it they may now have a chance to finally beat Tartaros. This caused Erza to speak up.

"Master we have to help Gray" Erza told Makarov, and he nodded in agreement.

"AlrightLets go" Makarov commanded.

"Yeah" they all shouted.

Team Natsu then charged at Mard mage launched attacked at Mard Geer, but the demon manages to dodge all of it, he then uses his own power to blast a the wizards back.

"Ice Devil's Rage" Gray shouted.

"Open gate of the Lion Leo" Lucy shouted calling forth the spirit.

"Regulus Impact" Loke shouted.

"Sky Dragon's Roar" Wendy shouted.

"Heaven's Wheel" Erza yelled firing a barrage of swords

Everyone's magic attack combined creating a very powerful blast that headed straight for Mard Geer. Mard Geer simply just stood in his place ready to take on the attack. Until a blast of fire came out of nowhere canceling the attack. Mard Geer was shocked by what he saw, but he knew immediately who done.

"You seem to be struggling Mard Geer" said a dark voice with the sound of footsteps following him. This voice caused Mard Geer to get on one knee and bow before the dark figure approaches him from behind, the voice also caused all of Team Tenrou to tense up in fear. The voice and footsteps seem to come from the door behind Mard Geer. The footsteps continued to get louder as Mard Geer spoke up.

"Master E.N.D, I did not know you will being coming" Mard Geer said. The members of Team Natsu's eyes widen from what Mard Geer said. E.N.D the Master of Tartaros is here. With that name was mentioned, Gray began to charge up his Ice Devil magic getting ready to fight E.N.D.

"I saw you having trouble with the humans so I came to give my assistance Mard Geer" the dark voice told the underworld king.

"I'm sorry my Master, they are stronger than I thought they be" Mard Geer responded. Mard Geer then stood back up and looked up. E.N.D then walked up to the exit of the door, his face being obscured by the shadow.

"Much like the rest of Balam Alliance you underestimate them" E.N.D. told the demon in a stern voice.

"I apologize my Master, it won't happen again" Mard Geer told his master.

"Good, now lets dispose of these humans" E.N.D declared, his still obscured by shadows.

"Yes Master" Mard Geer said.

Gray took this moment to speak up.

"So you're E.N.D." Gray said to the hidden figure.

"Yes what of it" E.N.D. responded.

"I'm here to honor my father's wish and avenge my friend, by killing you" Gray declared at the demon.

"I would like to see you try human" E.N.D said as he started to walk out of the shadows. Gray and the rest of Team Natsu were ready to attack E.N.D, but then they all froze when the light revealed E.N.D's face.

"No it can't be," Gray said with a shocked face.

"There's just no way this can be right," Wendy said with shock in her voice.

"This can't be right" Lucy exclaimed.

When E.N.D face was revealed, they saw he was young man with pink hair with two small patoning from it. He had blacking markings covering parts of his face and his eyes were completely black with red pupils. E.N.D wore a black shirt and pants and he had cloak over his shoulders. Fairy Tail was frozen as they immediately recognized his face.

Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was filled with shock. She then said his name.

"Natsu"

**A.N. Here is chapter 3. I know the reveal was obvious, but I just put it in so the other Fairy Tail Members would be surprised by it. Also to answer some questions this is not an ENDLu/Nalu story this is going to be a Natza story. So thanks for reading please review. bye**

**Update:**

**Ok I had to fix this chapter because I just reread the Tartaros and realized I fucked up with a few things such as forgetting that the Laxus and the Thunder Legion were out of commission for most of the arc, So I rewrote this to make it that Team Natsu were the ones who find out Natsu is E.N.D. So the next Chapter is going to be Team Natsu vs E.N.D. not Team Tenrou vs E.N.D because that will be a lot of characters for me to use. Currently working on the next chapter will try to update soon goodbye.**


End file.
